User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Munchkins and Dragons:Character Info
In this blog post, I'll be giving you the basic information of each of the characters in Munchkins and Dragons (so far). First off, we'll start with the players of the D&D game. Do note that this takes place in a 3.5e campaign, so if you don't know about things I mentioned, look through the SRD, or your Player's Handbook for 3.5e if you have one. --------------- Alex-This player is a huge munchkin-So much so, that he's the reason why the story is called "Munckins and Dragons". He mix-maxes his stats, uses game mechanics rather than actually roleplaying to determine what he does, and has tried to metagame on several occasions. However, with the current DM, this is harder than it was before.. He plays as Avia. Bob-He loves adventuring, and this is why he plays D&D. He'll always enjoy a good fight, and roleplays pretty well in combat. But he might just try and fight monsters when the rest of the players would rather avoid it. He plays as Boladin Chuck-This player is pretty much a Rules Lawyer. He ALWAYS plays precisely by the rules, and will always try to enforce them. Of course, as is the norm, whatever the DM says goes, so he might not always get this. Fortunately, he's no metagamer, and will still roleplay things out. He plays as Clara. Deric-An anti-munchkin. This player is mainly about the roleplaying and story aspect. Though he usually likes to play as the the thief. And this player is an example of why you should never let the thief get out of sight... He plays as Drogo. Gianna-She plays mainly for a good laugh, and a nice telling story. Therefore, she usually plays as a bard, and is even more of a roleplayer than Deric! She plays as Gimble. DM-The Dungeon Master of the campaign. The Dungeon Master has a strict policy of no metagaming. This means that players can't act on knowledge their characters wouldn't know (Looking at you, Alex..) He also is pro-roleplaying, but allows for the min-maxing of stats, skills, and feats, because of course an adventurer might want to study skills that help them the most, and optimize themselves! ------------------------ Now for the characters themselves, within the game's world. (So far) ---------------------- Avia:A human wizard, who wants to seek out the nature of the mysterious world, after noticing several oddities that seem to be apparent all across the world. How? Well, with the scientific method, of course. Though observation and experimentation, she may just deduce exactly what rules the world follows.. And what better way to do that than to become an adventurer yourself, and take note of exactly what's going on? Bob:A dwarven fighter, who loves a fight! But, what he likes even more is when there are companions fighting with him! Thus, he joined the adventuring party! Clara:A human cleric, patron of the deity Palor. As a Lawful Good cleric, she would do whatever she could to help those in need.. Especially good adventurers, like her companions in the party! Drogo:A halfling rouge. Just like most other rouges, this rouge likes to gather up as much treasure as possible, and would even steal for it. (No surprise there, he's a rouge.) Gimble-A gnome bard. He's mainly here to have fun, and bring joyful spirit to the adventuring party, while also sharing his bardic knowledge to the rest of the party. Because of this knowledge, he's usually the leader of the party. Category:Blog posts